No Longer the Jock
by Lauralaulau
Summary: Sequel to Acting the Jock,  Dave is living in Chicago on scholarship and  Kurt comes to visit after graduating high school.  Poor Dave, he has no idea what Kurt has in plan for him.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-

Dave rubbed the back of his neck in frustration, sometimes the other guys can get on his nerves. His college hockey team have been nothing but welcoming in his year with them and being open with them from the start he had not experienced any homophobic moments. Truthfully he could of handled that, he was having trouble handling their interest in his love life or their enthusiasm on the topic.

"Come on Dave, you've been here for a year and not once have you introduced your closes friends to a singly guy you have dated! Are you ashamed of us?"

"Jesus Glenn, could you try the guilt trip alittle more?"

"Glenn is right Dave, you never tell us anything about your love life? Come on now, you are the up and coming star, are you telling me that isn't come nice boy you've been romancing?" Adds Hank.

"Alright" Dave explaining, giving in to his two best friends, "No there is no nice boy in my life alright! And no I am not ashamed of you, when I meet a guy I like I'll introduce you guys but I haven't met any"  
"Dave? Are you still hung up on the boy from your home town? What was his name? Ken?" Glenn quietly asks  
"Kurt and I told you's Kurt and I are just friends" Dave mumbles

"Friends my ass Dave, I've never seen your face when you get an email from him!" Hank smiles

"We are friends, just friends alright" Dave takes a deep breath trying to keep his temper

"Yes you are friends but admit it Dave, you like him, hell he is why you have only gone on what 3 dates all year"

"Hey I told you's I just didn't like them, there was no umm spark" Dave explains praying silently that they let the topic go.

"There was no spark because they weren't Kurt, admit it, we've seen the look on your face when an email comes in from him and we have to deal with your moods when you haven't heard from it in over a week. We know why you never come out on Wednesday's evenings because you and him skype occasionally" Glenn is getting worked up now

"FINE!" Dave bellows "I STILL FANCY KURT ALRIGHT! I NEVER STOPPED LIKING KURT BUT HE ISNT INTERESTED IN ME THAT WAY, WE ARE FRIENDS AND WILL ONLY EVER BE FRIENDS" Dave slides down the locker behind me and sitting on the floor of the locker room sighs looking up at his 2 best friends.

"Its okay Dave, we just you to be honest to yourself man!" Hank smiles down at Dave

"Come on lover boy, lets us buy you a beer"

Dave gets back up to his feet and smiles at the other 2 men

"No offence but your not really my type man"

Laughing and smiling Dave walked out from the locker room and into the cooling Chicago night for a few too many beers with his friends.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapt 2

Dave woke up the next morning, grateful that it was Saturday and he didn't have classes or training, rolled over onto this stomach deciding to get some more sleep so that his headache and hangover might lessen.

Dave groaned as he's cell phone rang next to his bed, the fumbled around on the bedside table without looking Dave found his phone

"What?"

"Well good morning Handsome, is that a hang over I hear"

"Oh god Kurt, its too early in the morning for sarcasm"

"It's almost noon Dave"

Dave moaned an answer to which he heard Kurt giggle

"Kurt, I'm in bed with a killer hangover, can I call you back tonight? Once I get some pain killers and fast food into me"

"Oh poor baby! I'm sorry to tell you this but I'm afraid you need to get up now"

"Why? Why would you do that to me Kurt?"

Dave was answered with a quick knock at the door

"Ah shit Kurt someone is at the door, hang on" Dave stumbled out of bed swearing under his breath while Kurt laughs at him, pulling on a pair of jeans he ignored the tshirt since he was determined to go back to sleep once he got rid of who ever it was at the door.

Dave opens with door aggressively and gruffly says "yes"

Kurt stood in the door way smiling sweetly, dressed in fitted jeans, black combat boots, a cream sweater and a karki coloured jacket.

"Fuck!" Dave exclaims shutting the door in Kurt's face

"Dave, honey open the door" Kurt laughs

"Hang on, let me find my t shirt"

"Open the door Dave, its not like you have anything I haven't seen before

Dave opens the door then continues his search for a shirt

Kurt places his pull along suitcase down next to the lounge and looked around Dave's apartment.

Dave had decided that he didn't want to live in a dorm and needed to be close to school he had moved into this apartment, going to stay with Jessicka and Ana on weekend.

The apartment was small, with a small kitchen, large open plan lounge and dining area with a dining table piled high with school books, Dave's lap top and a pile of dirt dishes. The lounge was a large comfortable L shape one in a dark brown leather, a dark coffee table on one side and a lamp table on the other. A large wall mounted tv faced Kurt with speakers standing on either side. The hard wood floorboards went all the way into what Kurt could see of Dave's bedroom, Kurt could see the end of a bed sitting on a rug and he assumed the bathroom was also attached to the bedroom.

Kurt turned around and Dave came stumbling out of his room pulling a t shirt over his head as he came.

"Jesus Kurt! Way to give me a heart attack"

Kurt laughed "Aren't you glad to see me Davey Bear"

"Of course I am, but if I had known you was coming I wouldn't of gotten myself this hangover"

Kurt smiled and stepped closer to Dave

"Don't I get a hug Dave?"

Dave chuckled low in his throat and pulled Kurt into a big hug, happily wrapping his arms around the smaller boys waist as Kurt placed a kiss on Dave's 5 o'clock shadowed face.

"Man its good to see you Kurt but what are you doing here"

Kurt looked up at Dave who hadn't seemed to notice that he hadn't let go of Kurt's waist yet

"I came to see you stupid! You said I was welcome anytime I wanted so here I am"

Dave smiled down at the boy

"Of course you are welcome I'm just surprised is all, hmm well right, chuck your bag in my room and we will deal with it all later"

Kurt followed Dave's instructions and walked into Dave's bedroom. He almost laughed out loud at the state of things. Dave had fitted the largest bed possible into the room, a large king bed which was unmade but had nice clean navy sheets rumbled together with a tan and dark brown quilt, instead of bedside tables there was 2 small coffee tables, one of which had piles of books, more dirt food dishes, magazines, coffee cups and one photo in a frame. Kurt left his bag near the foot of the bed and walked to Dave's side of the bed picking up the frame. It was a photo of Dave, Ana and Jessicka taken after what one of Dave's first hockey games. He was smiling broadly with Ana on his shoulders and arms wrapped around Jessicka.

"It's a nice photo isn't it?"

Kurt quickly put the frame back and turned around the face Dave.

"Yeah, when was it taken?"

"My first game once I got here"

"You look so happy in it, you seem so happy here"

"Yeah I like it here, nice people, people who have been nothing but welcoming to me regardless of my sexuality, its nice after Lima, ya know?"

"Yes, I can understand"

"Sorry Kurt I haven't even asked how you've been?"

Dave sat down on the bed and motioned for Kurt to join him

"Its alright, the bullying never stopped, it lessened and stopped been physical but the small town homophobic tendancies hasn't changed"

"Ahh shit, I'm sorry Kurt but you've finished right! SHIT you've graduated! Congrats man!"

Dave pulled Kurt into another hug briefly

"Yes I graduated last week"

"Hell! Lets celebrate, come on grab ya coat, we will have the mother of all breakfasts! This place a block over has the best big breakfast and tons of healther stuff that I've never ordered"

Kurt laughed and rushed to get his jacket, Dave grabbed a jacket on the way out the door and lead Kurt to a small café a few streets away.

As the entered a young woman came strutting over, swinging her hips with breasts that were trying to escape her tight white t-shirt.

She kisses Dave on both cheeks and hugging him tightly

"Oh Dave, we hadn't seen you in awhile I was getting worried you had found some other little woman to cook you your hangover cure"

Dave laughs "Never Christine, never you're the 3rd most special woman in my life"

The apparent Christine laughed and said "Good! Now are you going to introduce me?"

"Oh sorry, Kurt this is Christine, cooker extraordinaire, Christine this is Kurt"

"Kurt, as in THE Kurt! OH MY GOD!" Christine rushes over to Kurt and kisses him as well.

"I'm so happy to meet you finally, your really are ridiculously cute like Dave said"

Kurt smiles and looked at Dave questioningly

"Alright ALRIGHT Christine, enough with the embrassment, get back into your kitchen woman and cook me the biggest greasest breakfast known to man"

"Alright, I can see where I am not wanted" With more swinging and bouncing Christine walked into the kitchen "OH and Kurt, I'll bring you something that isn't bacon related, Dave refuses to try anything I made"

"Thank you Christine" Kurt laughed

"So Dave, come here often?"

"Hmm yeah I guess you can say that"  
"What's the deal with Miss Hips"

"Christine is a good friend, I found this place a few days after I got the lease and she plays mother hen and therapist"

"So that's why she knew who I was"

"Yeah I might of mentioned you a few times"  
"Did you really say I was ridiculously cute?"

"Ummm"

Kurt slid closer to Dave on the booth seat

"Ohh Dave, that's so sweet"

Dave was looking down at his hands avoiding Kurt's eyes.

Kurt kissed Dave on the cheek for the second time in an hour and Kurt smiled as he watched Dave turn bright red blushing.

Christine came back through from the kitchen with 2 plates, exclaiming

"Oh if you too aren't the sweetest couple I have ever seen"

Kurt smiled at Christine while Dave blushed deeper.

"We aren't a couple Christine, Kurt is visiting from Ohio"

"OH well Dave will be a great tour guide, he knows all the good places now, where are you staying, I have a firned that works at the.."

Kurt's smile turned into a grin as he cut Christine off

"Oh I'm staying with Dave"

"Isnt that one bedroom Dave?" Christine grinned back

"Well is it Christine and I get cold easily so I like to have a warm body near by to cuddly up too sometimes"

Dave bagged his head on the table top gaining a laugh from Christine. Kurt rubbed the back of Dave's back and sweetly said

"Relax Dave, Christine knows I'm joking" Kurt leaned forward and whispered into Dave's ear

"But I only partly joking, I like having a warm body to cuddle up too all the time"

Dave left out a groan deep in his throat

Kurt smiled and placed a third kiss on Dave's cheek

"Jesus Kurt, you've been here all of 2 hours and I don't know what I am going to do with you"

"Eat your breakfast big guy and if your good all day, I'll let you know what you could do with me later"

Dave almost choked on his breakfast, shaking his head, thinking silently

Oh I know what I would like to do"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Dave and Kurt left the café but not before Dave started talking about where to go and show Kurt since it was his first time in Chicago. Kurt smiled as Dave got more and more excited about showing Kurt around town, he worried his unexpected arrival had upset Dave. But Kurt had plans for this weekend that involved more than just sightseeing, he felt no need to fill Dave in just yet on his plans he let Dave continue making plans.

Dave was listing all of Chicago's main attractions and figuring out which of them Kurt would enjoy the most, he was determined to make up for his shock and embrassement after Kurt's arrival, mentally kicking himself for getting drunk last night and answering the door looking like death and sounding horrible.

Dave had had it all planned out since he came to Chicago a year ago, he would invite Kurt up for a weekend, staying at Jessicka's place which had enough spare rooms for both of them, he would pick Kurt up from the airport, dressed nicely and looking as good he could which wasn't that well. He would have Ana make a sign welcoming Kurt and after eating a good meal he cooked they would head off into the Chicago night for drinks. He would walk Kurt all over town the next day and when he complained he couldn't walk anymore Dave would hand him a little envelope which once opened would have 2 tickets to whichever Broadway show was in town.

The next morning before he had to take Kurt to the airport home he would take him to have a good breakfast from Christine and spend an hour or 2 playing around on the ice rink, he would introduce Kurt to his friends from the hockey team, showing Kurt not all jocks are bad and then after a quick tour of his school he would buy Kurt a college t-shirt and at the airport give him a brief kiss goodbye telling him how much he wished Kurt didn't have to go.

Dave sighed well, it may have started badly but he could still do most things on the list. He payed Christine and grabbing Kurt's hand happy started his "Woo Kurt" plan. He took Kurt to Navy Pier then the Field Museum. Kurt was clearly tiring and smiled at Kurt taking his hand and gently telling him

"We're almost there, I promise"

Kurt looked at Dave questioningly, Dave and Kurt turned a corner and Kurt gasped.

The Chicago Tribune Freedom Center was lit up with large posters around, advertising Peter Pan, the Musical. Dave handed Kurt an envelope and Kurt excitedly ripped it open, pulling out 2 tickets and flung his arms around Dave's neck.

"Oh Dave! How did you get ticket to Peter Pan! I've wanted to see this musical for ages!"

Dave just smiled down at Kurt who still had his arms around his neck.

"I know"

Kurt kissed Dave on the cheek again and grabbing his hand pulled Dave into the theatre's foyer and over to the merchandise stall. Kurt brought a program then Dave brought him a coffee mug he saw him admiring. Kurt grinned at Dave, thanking him before they headed inside to find their seats.

Kurt's eyes lit up when the curtain opened and not once did his smile falter or his eyes move from the stage. He still had a hold of Dave's hand and did not let go until the finale when he stood and applauded loudly for the performers. He chatted happily the walk back to Dave's apartment and sat down with a stretch and a yawn on Dave's lounge.

Dave laughed at Kurt and walked over into his room, Kurt slowly followed and saw Dave stripping the linen from the bed and starts putting clean one's on. Kurt silently went back to sitting on the lounge and pretended to read his program again.

Dave walked back in carrying a pillow and a blanket under his arm.

"Bed all set for you Kurt"

"I get the bed? It's your place Dave and I did turn up unannounced"

"No arguing, I'm too tired, goes get some sleep, tomorrow will be a busy morning before you get back to Ohio"

"OH what are you planning for tomorrow?"

"I couldn't get away with not taking you to shop at the Magnificent Mile?"

Kurt squealed loudly and hugged Dave tightly.

"Thank you Dave, you're such a sweetheart"

Dave chuckled

"Just don't tell everyone that, it doesn't work with 'No Mercy Karofsky'"

Kurt smiled and leaning closer to Dave whispered into his ear

"I don't tell anyone how amazing you are, or I would have to share you"

Kurt leant in and gentle kissed Dave on the lips.

Dave visibly jumped and stepped back, clearing his throat nervously.

"Dave?"

"I'm… I'm sorry Kurt, I didn't mean to do that, please don't be mad"

"Mad? I was the one who kissed you"

"But..why?"

Kurt chuckled lightly and stepped closer to Dave

"Because I wanted too. You kissed me once Dave with so much desire and passion, I have been trying to get you to kiss me again all day. So Dave, kiss me?"

"You sure?"

Kurt nodded once and found that Dave didn't feel the need to ask for permission a second time. He pulled Kurt flush again him, placing an arm around the smaller boys waist while the other held the back of Kurt's neck gently. Dave kissed Kurt with all same desire and passion that Kurt had mentioned from the locker room kiss over a year ago but this kiss was more intense if that was possible. Kurt had one hand on Dave's firm chest and the other tangled in Dave's hair. This kiss was more gentle with a sense of longing that Kurt realized was from him as he kissed Dave back hungrily trying to show Dave how much he has wanted him to kiss him. Kurt ran his touge over Dave's lip to which Dave gasped and Kurt taking the opportunity deepened the kiss as Dave slowly sat down, bringing Kurt down with him. Kurt straddled Dave's lap easily, never breaking the kiss with Dave holding Kurt's hips firmly. Kurt gave out a small moan as Dave ran his hand up under Kurt's shirt then back down which startled Dave out of his Kurt induced trace.

Dave pulled back from Kurt's pink lips and with real care gently removed Kurt from his lap.

"Kurt..I…I mean we can't do this"

"Why not?"

"Your going back to Ohio tomorrow"

"Dave I know you still like me"

"Well yeah clearly but I want a relationship with you Kurt, a real one which can't be since I live here and you in Ohio, I'd rather be your friend if I cant be more"

Kurt's heart started pounding so loudly that Kurt was sure Dave could hear

"Dave, I really want to be with you too"

Dave stood up and smiled sadly at Kurt

"Kurt, don't say that, I can't handle you saying that, I might take you into my room and never let you leave. Goodnight Kurt, get some rest you have a lot of shopping to do tomorrow"

Kurt smiled at Dave and wishing him good night went into the bedroom, Kurt got changed into his pj's, climbing into Dave's big warm comfortable bed sighing as he nestled into the pillows and under the blankets that had the smell of Dave and Dave's aftershave, shampoo and washing powder all over it.

Tomorrow he sleepily thought. Tomorrow Dave would be his after he told Dave the wonderful news. He couldn't wait to see Dave's face tomorrow when he told him. It would be worth it.

Kurt fell asleep with a smile on his face while Dave was haunted by dreams of that kiss and all the things that could of happened if Dave hadn't stopped them. Dave fell asleep with a frown on his face.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Kurt woke early the next morning full of excitement about shopping the magnificent mile; he smiled to himself thinking everything was going right to plan. He yelled out to Dave

"Showers free Dave"

Dave walked into the bedroom, looking down at his feet instead of at Kurt in his towel. Dave walked into the bathroom and quickly shut the door. Dave finishes up in the shower within a few minutes, never being able to understand how people spent long periods of time in the shower, what is left to do when you've washed and cleaned everything that needs it. He wraps the towel around his waist and walked about into the bedroom, Dave stops in the doorframe and places a subconscious hand on his towel around his waist. Kurt was sitting smiling sweetly at Dave from the foot of the bed, still in his towel from eariler.

"Kurt?" Dave asks shakily

"I left my lotion in the bathroom" Kurt explains sweetly

"Oh, okay" Dave moved into the bedroom around Kurt as he gets up from the bed and walks into the bathroom returning with a small white bottle, shinning lightly where he had applied the lotion while in the bathroom.

"Its great for dry skin, like the dry skin on your back"

Dave looked over his shoulder trying to look at his back

"Yeah my skin dries out coz of practice, the pads and sweat don't do wonders for my skin" Dave chuckles

"Hey! What you doing?" Kurt had started rubbing lotion over Dave's shoulder blades on his back.

"Easy Dave, like I said this is great for dry skin" Kurt smiled

"Yeah you said that but why are you rubbing lotion on me"

"Because you can't reach to put the lotion on, so let me do it"

"Nah um no its okay really, I'd rather you didn't."

"Oh Dave don't be silly I am almost done anyway" Kurt smirked

Dave sighed in defeat places his hands awkwardly on the towel he was still wearing holding it securely in place.

Kurt rubbed the lotion slowly over Dave's broad shoulders, down his muscular back in circular motions, creeping down to the base of Dave's back and until his fingers brushed the top of the towel. Kurt ran his hands back up the strong back and over Dave's shoulders. He walked around and applied more lotion then slowly still in circular motions rubs it down the solid chest in front of him, keeping his eyes diverted from the eyes looking down at him.

Kurt smiled to himself as Dave's breath hitched as he continued applying the lotion down Dave's chest, over his firm stomach.

"K…Kurt" Dave's eyes were dark, his voice husky full of uncertainty and hope.

"Shh Dave, almost done" Kurt smiled up at Dave, mirroring dark eyes back at the taller man.

Kurt's hand stilled on Dave's chest, fingers gently playing with the dark hair it found there. Kurt's hand followed the hair down Dave's stomach then down until his hand met towel.

Dave inhaled sharply and stumbled backwards hitting his knees against the end of his bed, he sat down heavily and awkwardly letting out an "oomph then placed his head in his hands.

"Shit Kurt, what the hell was that?" Dave asked as he shook his head, which was still in his hands.

Kurt walked up to Dave and placed a hand on Dave's shoulder. He lent in slowly, trying not to startle Dave more than he already was, he took both of Dave's hands in his own pulling them away from his face, revealing Dave in a deep crimson blush. Kurt smiled again then still holding Dave's hands continued leaning in towards Dave. Kurt placed his lips on Dave's kissing him as gently as possible. Kurt was surprised that Dave did not react to Kurt so he increased the intensity while keeping the kiss sweet. Kurt kissed Dave's forehead and moved back to look at his 'Dave Bear'. Kurt found Dave staring at him with an expression that Kurt could only describe as lovingly. Kurt picked up the lotion bottle and walked over to his suitcase, picked up the clothing neatly folded on top and into the bathroom shutting the door behind him "Come on Dave you promised me shopping! Lets go"

A stunned Dave stared at the closed door for a moment then quickly stood, removed the towel that was still clinging to his waist and getting quickly dressed in jeans and last years present from Ana the brown t-shirt with the grizzly bear drawn on it in darker brown print and 'Grizzly' on it.

Dave walked into the lounge room, put on his brown shoes and pulled on his army green jacket. He turned and saw Kurt dressed in jeans, black shoes, grey sweater and black blazer with a blue scarf for colour.

"Ready for the magnificent mile?"

"I was born ready"

And both men walked down the hallway, out of the building into the Chicago morning.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Kurt was in heaven as he climbed out of the taxi onto the magnificent mile, Chicago's famous shopping strip from Michigan Avenue to Oat Street.

Kurt grabbed Dave's hand excitedly leading him into Bloomingdale's for almost an hour, walking every level and into each department before then hitting Nordstrom. Dave smiled at Kurt as his eyes light up each time they walked into a new store and how he would let out a little squeal then squeeze Dave's hand when he found something he really liked. While shopping for himself was never a pass time Dave enjoyed and it is certainly one that he doubted he would never enjoy the hours slipping away rather quickly as Kurt led him into stores he had never heard of Bulgari, Georg Jensen and Prada. Dave also enjoyed sitting in the change room as Kurt tried on dozens, if not thousands of clothing in Marc Jacobs and Ralph Lauren. Dave had to pull Kurt out of Louis Vuitton scared Kurt was going to max out his credit card, besides he felt a pang of jealously at how Kurt was looking at the bags with desire in his eyes. Kurt smiled at himself as he passed a store window at the image he saw in the glass. He saw Dave smiling fainting, carrying several of Kurt's shopping bags in one hand and still holding Kurt's hand in the other. Kurt faced Dave, kissed him on the cheek

"Almost finished handsome, I just have to check out Cole Haan and maybe Burberry"

Dave smiled, briefly checked his watch and seeing they had time still

"Sure Kurt, this is me not believe you!"

An hour later Kurt had never thought it was possible but he felt completely shopped out as he got into the taxi with Dave and tried to see over all the shopping bags they had wedge in around themselves.

Kurt was slightly confused as the taxi came to a stop outside what looked like part of the college and not Dave's apartment. Dam Kurt thought I was hoping to have Dave alone in the apartment for the night.

Dave got out of the taxi carrying most of the shopping; Kurt stumbled out of the taxi after Dave sending him a questioning look.

"Honey where are we?"

"School, well this is the hockey rink" Dave walked across the lawn with similarity. He looked over his shoulder back to where Kurt was standing on the curb.

"You coming?"

Kurt hurried over to Dave taking his hand in his comfortly

Dave cleared his throat nervously

"Umm we're just here to see my friends, they've heard about you and really want to meet you, I told them you was in town but I didn't think they would blackmail me into the bring you here"

"Blackmailed?"

"Yeah they have some umm photos of me when I drank way too much and I would like them destroyed"

Kurt burst out laughing

"Wow I'm flattered they wanted to meet me so much they were willing to blackmail you, what did you tell then about me darlin?" Kurt laughed

"Just the good stuff I swear, come on, lets get this over with" Dave chuckled back.

Dave walks boldly into the building, holding it open for Kurt as he followed. He walked down the stairs and bench seats to the ice.

Kurt noticed 2 men on the ice, dressed in t-shirts and jeans holding hockey sticks and just playing around.

When they noticed Dave they stopped and yelled out

"DAVE! Get that big ass of your out here"

"Shut it Hank or I'll kick yours, come meet Kurt"

Both men suddenly noticing Kurt from behind Dave came rushing over

The stepped out of the rink and balancing on their skates.

Dave groan awkwardly at his grinning friends.

"Kurt this is Hank and Glenn, guys this is Kurt"

Kurt shook hands with both men who were smiling at him

The one Dave had motioned towards as he said Hank grinned at Kurt

"Its good to meet you Kurt, we have heard a lot about you from Dave"

"Ah shit Hank, don't embarrass me"

"If it was nice things than it's all true otherwise I deny everything" Kurt smirks

"It's good to meet you Kurt, how are you enjoying Chicago?" Glenn asks

"Oh I love it here! Dave has taken me to the Mag Mile, Navy Pier, the Field Museum and took me to see Peter Pan! He as been a really sweetheart, after I turned up unannounced and for letting me stay with him "

Glenn and Hank exchanged glanced while Kurt was speaking before Dave spoke

"Okay so we are going to go now…"

"WHOA! Hang on Dave, come on out onto the ice, you skate don't you Kurt?" Hank asked

"A little, it's been awhile, god since last time we went skating Dave and that didn't end well" Kurt answered adding a small laugh

"What happened last time" Hank asked

"I was getting the hang of it but then I umm tripped and almost completely face planted, well I would of if Dave didn't save me"

"Well I'm sure Dave will be near by if you need saving again" Glenn adds

Glenn handed Kurt a bag and opening it found a pair of skates that were the perfect size.

Kurt put the skates on and looked up to see Dave standing in front of him, Dave had his arm out stretched offering Kurt his hand. Kurt gladly took the hand, as he knew he was unsteady on skates. Dave lead Kurt to the ice, having put his skates on when Kurt had and waited patiently for Kurt to get onto the ice and out of the way before rushing pass Kurt into the centre of the ice to his friends. Kurt laughed as his friends slapped Dave on the back; Kurt approached and heard Hank ask Dave to run a few drills with him.

"Nah Hank, not tonight"

"Drills?" Kurt asks

"Yeah some practice plays"

"Oh, go on Dave, I've only seen you play one game and never seen you practice"

"Umm no I'd rather not"

"Go on, I'm going to go sit down so I can get watch" Kurt smiled and went back to sit down.

Glenn sat down next to Kurt

"You've only watched him play one game?" Glenn asks kindly

"Yes, I not much into sports and was more disinterested in high school than I am now, though I did play briefly on the football team"

"Kicker right?"

"Yeah how did you know?"

"Dave" Glenn answers simply

Kurt didn't get to answer the question that came to his lips as he turned and became focused watching Dave and Hank run drills.

Kurt thinks Dave looks really sexy as he confidently moved around the ice. Dave's hips swung out slightly as he pushed himself around the bend of the rink, he was smiling, laughing and talking with his friend though Kurt could not hear what was being said. Dave's friend Hank was trying to dodge Dave and Dave was staying close to Hank, gently bumping him into the barrier or out of the way when he could. After what Kurt thought was a few minutes (it really was almost 20) Dave turned and went to go over to Kurt and Glenn, Hank smirked and using his hockey stick stuck it into Dave's way, Dave stumbled for a moment before regaining his balance, Dave stood up as tall as he could, squared his shoulders then slowly turned to face his friend. Who took off in the opposite direction.

"Oh you better run boy, run really fast, you are dead meat" Dave growled taking off after his friend at what Kurt would say was neck breaking speed to catch his friend. Dave laughing chased Hank around the rink, with Hank weaving out of Dave's way a few times laughing. Kurt was impressed with Dave's grace on the ice, his fluid movements and his speed as he chased his friend, and it was true he admitted to himself that Dave did look really good with a smile on his face, flushed cheeks and heaving chest.

Dave suddenly changed tactics and did a dumpy turn, pretending to turn to the left while planning to go right, tricking Hank into turning the opposite way before Kurt's eyes widened as Dave slammed himself into Hank at full speed squashing his opponent into the wall which gave out a loud groan of protest. Hank sunk to the floor of the ice and Dave did a lap of the ice in victory before returning to his friend and offering him his hand to help him up. Hank was pulled upright and both men came over to the 2 sitting on the bench.

Hank rubbed his ass exclaiming

"I am glad I am on your team brother"

Dave smiled

"I didn't hit you hard man, I was just playing with ya"

That was brutal man! I almost feel sorry for any player you come up against that pisses you off"

Dave chuckles darkly

"Well I did earn No Mercy Karofsky by being nice on the ice"

"Yeah its ashame your such a wuss off the ice man"

"Fuck off Glenn, lets get out of here Kurt"

"Oh Dave, I like that you're a sweetheart off the ice, but I think you being all speed, grace, tough and rough on it is kinda sexy" Kurt mutters in Dave's ear as they walk out

" Grace? Me?" Dave laughs heartily

"Yes you move with really grace and confidence on the ice, like I saw you in element, you really love it don't you"

"Hell yeah, I love the feel of the cold air hittin my face, I love the sound of the skates when you quick stop and I love the rush I get from moving around the ice, I'm not a point scorer but I don't mind throwing my weight around, I find it a good stress relief"

Kurt laughed

"I can see how that would work, you really love it I can see that now"

"Hockey gave me everything, it was a way to get close with me dad, a way to cope with the grief and betrayal of losing me parents, it helped me wit aggression and anger at that fuckwit that mistreated Jessicka, a way to hide and fit into high school when I was so scared some one was going to find out my secret, it helped me come to terms with my sexuality and it a way out of Lima, it gave me a chance of an education I wouldn't of gotten otherwise"

They had completed the short walk back to Dave's apartment and Dave let them into the small place.

Kurt felt his heart swell with pride as Dave opened his heart and shared some very personal pains

"Anyway umm I need a shower after running drills so make your self at home, hey I'll order us some pizza that cool?"

Kurt agreed that pizza sounded great and watched Dave walk into the bedroom/bathroom before hearing the water flowing. Kurt walked into the bedroom and sat in the centre of the large bed, he quickly checked his hair and deeming it acceptable waiting for the shower to cut off.

Dave came out of the shower dressed in long black pj pants with a white t-shirt that advertised some beer brand Kurt had not heard of. Kurt smiled up at Dave

"You got dressed in the bathroom?"

"Yeah I learnt my lesson from this morning"

"Oh honey that was the fun part"

"Kurt" Dave spoke warningly "Don't start something you can't finish"

Kurt walked over to Dave and looking him in the eye spoke directly from the heart

"Dave, sweetheart I've accepted a college place where I can do musical theatre based programs"

Dave looked a little rejected and sadness shone in his eyes

"That's great Kurt, you will be fantastic at it, you will love college, much more open mindedness"

"My grizzly Dave, don't you see?"

"See what Kurt"

" I came to see you as soon as I possible could from finishing high school, I talked to you once a week on skype and we emailed in between. I have told you I have not dated or been romantically interested in anyone in Lima and you haven't dated anyone here"

"Kurt we talked about this, I live in Chicago and you're about to start your new adventure in… where is your new college?"

Kurt smiled at Dave, stepping closer to Dave and wrapping one hand around his neck and the other holding onto Dave's waist, Kurt spoke one word huskily, a word laced with happiness, desire and lust

"Chicago"

Dave pulled Kurt forward by his designer shirt and kissed him with everything he had. He was gentle but passionate, firm but giving. Dave gave Kurt a kiss that curled the young singers toes and left him panting for more when lack of oxygen forced them to part

Kurt took a deep breath before cupping Dave's face mirroring the way Dave held him over a year ago in that locker room. Kurt kissed Dave again, this time with more need and desperation.

Dave started walking walking forwards, pushing against Kurt and forcing him backwards until Kurt's knees folded as he hit the bed. Falling onto the bed clumsily Kurt looked up to see Dave slowly crawling up his body.

Dave perched above Kurt smiled sweetly

"So Chicago huh"

"Yep" was all Kurt could manage in reply

"You got full scholarship"  
"Yep"

"Living on campus"

"Yep"

"Which college"

"Yours, Dave. Yours, so we could be together and both live our dream"

Dave looked at Kurt so intensely Kurt almost wanted to look away but realized Dave doesn't feel emotions in more doses, he feels intensely or not at all and this look was love. Intense, heavy, all consuming love and Kurt was the happiest boy in the world that Dave was looking at him.

"Honey, I will be moving here in a few weeks, I had a meeting with the dean the other day and sorted out paper work before I came to see you, you said yesterday that you wanted a relationship with me and that couldn't work since you are here and I was in Lima, now what do you say about that since I will be living in Chicago too"

"As I told you Kurt I can't handle you saying stuff like that, I going to keep you in my room and not let you leave it until the last moment I have to return you to Lima, then when you come back to me here I will keep you here for at least 72 hours"

Kurt laughed at his Dave. Yep, that was one plan that worked out perfectly, next plan take Broadway! But before Kurt did that, Kurt found out that Dave keeps his word, he kept Kurt in his bed for the remainder of his trip, eating pizza, talking and expressing his love in as many physical ways as he could before taking Kurt to the airport and sending him back to Lima.

The next few weeks dragged for Dave but soon enough he opened the front door and found Kurt standing there with the same suitcase and a huge smile on his face.

"Kiss me sweetheart!" Kurt demanded sweetly

And Dave did, plus a lot more.

END


End file.
